Our child
by gagana99
Summary: Okay... So.. Umm... It's a maid Sama fanfiction. It's about what happens when misaki wants to tell takumi that she's pregnant... And... Just read on people I can't explain.. B-). Oh! I almost forgot... Happy reading! Takumixmisaki fanfiction.


This is an updated version of the fanfiction not a new chapter.

It's a little different and hopefully better.

It's longer... 1250+ words I guess...

Anyway,

Let me tell you something weird that happened last week.

You see, in my country, having a child out of wedlock is taboo..

No offense to my country, btw.

one of my cousins got Married 2 months ago. Last week, my mom was saying "it seems ****** is pregnant!"(concealing her identity). A couple of my cousins and my dad were sitting there. I didn't realize my dad was around and went...

"well, that was fast! "... Yeah...

And my dad just stared at me with the, did-you-just-say-what-i-think-you-said? Look...

Don't ask what happened next T. T

Happy reading!

P. S. Pure work of fiction. Original belongs to Fujiwara hiro

...

... "wait... How do I tell him!"

"what if... "

" no! I won't let that happen! ".

" definitely no! "

" I'll smack him! Usui! Look out! I won't play along in this matter! ".

" but wait... I haven't told him yet! "

" how do I do that... "misaki was messing up her hair. Let me explain what was happening there...

Misaki was having nausea, was feeling weak and had mood swings for the past one month. Well, she realized that about a few days ago. She thought that there might be a possibility.

Being the person she is, she wanted to face the truth. It took her 8 hours to make up her mind and go buy the test. She then found out that yes, according to the test, she was pregnant. Well, all this had happened 2 days ago. Takumi knew nothing about it. Today, she went to the hospital and got a proper test done. The results would be given tomorrow...

So, right now, she was thinking of how to tell takumi that she's pregnant if the results turn positive. No, scratch that it was more like thinking of how to kill him when he says "no, I don't want the child" according to misaki...

She was jumping, squatting, lieing on the floor, getting annoyed and doing so much more while thinking. She thought and thought for a long time until she finally jumped up from the couch, "ARGH! HOW DO I DO THAT!?". "do what? "she recognized the owner of the voice and turned around. She gulped on looking at takumi.

" u-u... Usui... "she said." yes... Usui takumi " he replied as he came near her. She noticed some Danger and tried to flee saying " you finished your bath fast! " but was caught by takumi and pulled towards him. The pulling ended up in a tight hug, then a kiss, a simple one at first, then a passionate one with misaki struggling to break free. She tried so hard, but finally gave in.

Even after 6 years of dating and kissing, she still used to blush and get embarrassed when he used to kiss her, tease her, hug her real tight or tell her 'I love you'. Well, include the part where there relationship included 'something else' since the past 7 months too.

Hey! I almost forgot.. Understand some of the parts on your own. I'm sure you aren't dumb . the reason? I'm still in a confusion over the "T rated" part, I guess...

Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, drama queen was giving in to the kiss...

Misaki was red when he broke off to get some air into his lungs. "still the same" he smirked when he saw her expression. Misaki was weak towards his attacks and so, she was all wobbly when he lifted her up and walked into their bedroom.

He was nibbling on her left ear, when misaki became a little more "the usual misaki". 'wait.. Can you do it when you're (probably) pregnant?! What if there's a miscarriage! No! "she was having paranoid thoughts.

" no! "she yelled unconsciously. The 'no' was louder and more firm than the usual one. Takumi realized that and stopped.

He looked at her scared face and was surprised." misaki... "he said as he cupped her right cheek with his left palm." what's wrong... "he asked concerned . she realized what she had done . she looked at him," n-nothing... I... I'm sorry... B-but I guess I... I'm not in the mood... "she said blushing. The blush was because she was embarrassed at what she had said.

She decided to tell him about her pregnancy a little later . takumi realized that something was out of place." hey misaki... What happened? "he asked." n-nothing" she answered. "really? Nothing? I don't think 'nothing' happened..." he was suspicious now.

"is there something you're hiding from me? ". Bingo! Right on spot! She clenched her fists tightly and cleared her throat to speak." I.. I'm sorry but I can't tell you what it is... B-but I promise to tell you later on... "she said. Takumi sighed," alright... Then let's sleep "he said as he moved a little away from her and slid into the covers.

He held her close to him throughout the night. Misaki didn't sleep well that night. No, actually she didn't sleep at all.

The following day-

As usual,

Takumi cooked breakfast and and teased misaki earning a blush from her. He got a work call and had to leave at around noon... That was a good thing for misaki since she had to go get the reports...

Misaki returned home at around five in the evening. Takumi wasn't home as yet. She went to their bedroom and placed a bag on the bed. She emptied it by inverting the bag and letting the contents fall. It had an envelope which was already opened, magazines about pregnancy and a gift which was left untouched.

She opened the paper inside the envelope and looked at it, again. No, the result was still the same. It said that she was pregnant. She had mixed feelings about it. Happy. Excited. Surprised . confused. Scared. Frightened...

She was happy that there was a human growing in her but at the same, she was scared. What would takumi say? When he hears that he's gonna be a father . when he hears that misaki was pregnant. When he hears all about it... Would he be happy? Would he leave her? Would he get angry? What would he do?

She shed a few tears. Those tears, contained mixed meanings just like her feelings right then. After calming herself, she picked up the magazines, the gift and the envelope and placed them somewhere takumi wouldn't usually search.

She went downstairs and right then, Takumi entered. "hey" he said as he came to her and kissed her on her cheek. "hi..." misaki replied. He passed by her to go upstairs when she pulled his sleeve, "usui... I'm hungry". "look at that! Misa-chan is actually telling me she's hungry!" he said. "s-shut up!" she yelled. "yeah, yeah, I'll make something" he chuckled.

They ate heartily while takumi irritated misaki and didn't let her eat in peace. After around an hour an a half of eating, "misaki, I'm going to take a bath now" takumi said as he got up from the outdoor swing on which they were sitting together.

"hmm? Oh, okay... "misaki replied. She was a little dull the whole evening . takumi patted her head," you still need to tell me the reason" and walked away. He stopped near the entrance into the 2nd storey and Said, "say, misa-chan~~I'm taking a bath, right? Do you wanna peek?". "go away... "she replied a little annoyed." really? Then would you like to join me? "he asked in a husky tone (wanna know the spelling of husky? S. E. X. Y.)

" do you wanna see a flying swing?! "she yelled" alright, I'm going~~ but you can join me anytime! "he replied and went inside. Misaki sighed and was still thinking. She placed one hand over her stomach and smiled." don't worry... No matter what your daddy says, I'll protect you " she whispered.

She went back inside too after a while and sat down to write something. She wrote and wrote until a voice interrupted her." what are you doing? "the voice asked." usui " she sounded bored as she turned to see him. Her face turned red, I mean R. E. D. When she saw him. He had a towel hanging dangerously from his waist and water droplets trickling down his upper body. One word to describe him, God of sexiness...

" what are you wearing!? Go put some clothes on! "she yelled as she smacked a sweater which was lieing next to the table. He caught it just in time," my, my, if our child turns out this violent and short tempered... It wouldn't be nice would it?considering it's gonna be here in another 8 months "he said." WHAT?! WAIT TILL I CAT-"she stopped. She realized what he just said. Her eyes widened, "h-how? W-wat? W... Wh... Y?" she asked surprised. Takumi chuckled, "it's simple. You left the reports on the bed, wide open for anyone to see" he said as he showed her the report. She blushed. "and I definitely will teach the child not to be as absent minded as his or her mother" he said.

She looked at him, "wait, so does that mean that you're not angry? You don't ' don't want' this child? You don't mind being his father?" she asked, question after question. "well, it happened on accident so there's no helping it. I'm not happy with this. Why do I have to become a father so soon...". She held her stomach tightly with both her hands covering the front, She was on the verge of crying, her head, was hanging low...

"is that what you think I would say? "takumi asked. She suddenly looked up to find him right in front of her . he was smiling, a sweet smile. He pulled her into a super tight hug, kissing her forehead." baka! Of course, I'm not angry, I would love to have this child and I'm on cloud nine right now! I'm so happy! Thank you! "he said.

She held him tight too and smiled while shedding a few tears." guess this is not as hard as I thought "she said . they stayed that way for a while until misaki realized she was holding an almost nude takumi really tight. She blushed and pushed him away."..." was her reaction. "what's wrong? Mi-sa-ki?" he asked grinning. "pervert!" she yelled looking away. He chuckled saying, "I don't mind if our child has cute expressions like you"...

...

I updated this fanfiction to make it legible...

Is this version fine?

Also, this is a one-shot and is not related to" blindfold ", okay?

So,

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Gagana


End file.
